Due to the improvement of the computer technology and the universal of the network application, the techniques of the local area network system or the cloud system are developed vigorously. Therefore, in the prior art such as local area network system or the cloud system, the function of displaying virtual desktop has already been installed. The server system of the local area network system or the cloud system directly constructs the virtual desktop to display the virtual desktop or execute some application programs on the user device through the virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI). It is no need to download the file completely before the file is executed. Thus, the confidentiality of the file could be ensured, and the resource on the computer system of the user device could be consumed less.
However, in the prior art, the VDI would continually transmit the frame of the virtual desktop to the user device, and in order to make the user see the whole fluently virtual desktop, the refresh rate of the transmitted frame has to be kept at least 30 fps. Therefore, the data transmitting amount has to be kept high at any time, and it would occupy huge bandwidth and cause torments to the user having insufficient network bandwidth.
Therefore, there is a need for a new virtual file transmission system and method thereof to solve the problems of the prior art.